


Nowhere Else to Go

by acklesassequation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Alastair (Supernatural), Alastair (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Alive Mary Winchester, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Mary Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bullied Castiel (Supernatural), Bullying, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Comfort, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean Winchester is a badass, Enterprise, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, James Kirk - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mary Winchester Feels, Minor John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Non-Hunter Winchesters (Supernatural), Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Poor Spock, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Mary Winchester, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek: The Next Generation References, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Supportive Mary Winchester, Teen Angst, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Vulnerable Spock, You can fight me on that, kirk is better than all starfleet captains, piccard, teen bullying, they watch it to chill spock and kirk aren't in in really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesassequation/pseuds/acklesassequation
Summary: "Cas opened his eyes and turned to look at him, the discoloration near his eye clearly evident. Dean furrowed his brows and shook his head again.  “What happened?”“Alistair.” He breathed out and sat up on the bed. “He’s been, uh, bothering me. For a little while. Or quite a while.”Dean sprung off the floor and sat up against him. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me? I could’ve prevented this shit.” He looked at the forming bruise under his eye and scoffed."orIn which Castiel goes to Dean's after Alastair beats him up because he doesn't know where else to go.





	Nowhere Else to Go

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all !!  
> I've been sick but i remember that i had this finished and sitting around so why not post it. 
> 
> hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is appreciated !!
> 
> check out my other fics in the end notes

Castiel rapped on the Winchesters’ front door frantically. He shook his leg and dropped his head back. He rang the doorbell three times quickly and put his head into his hands. He sighed when they still haven’t answered. He saw that nobody was home except for Mary, and scolded himself for not realizing that she was most likely busy with dinner or paperwork. He walked around to the back door of the house and pulled out the spare key Dean trusted him with. He wiped the tears from his cheek as he turned the lock and entered the home. He walked through with his backpack slung on one shoulder. He passed through the living room and approached the kitchen.

 

“Castiel! I thought it was you. Sorry, I have my hands a little full at the moment.” She smiled at him with raw meat in her hands before noticing that his cheeks were tearstained and his eyes, red rimmed. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” She moved to put the meat down and wash her hands quickly, understanding that Cas doesn’t break easily so it must be serious.

 

Cas shook his head and wiped his face again, growing frustrated with himself. She put a comforting hand on his cheek and spoke up again. “Well, I’m making your favorite; homemade bacon cheeseburgers.” They were his favorite because they were Dean’s favorites. “And luckily for you, your favorite Winchester will be back from Bobby’s early because-”

 

“He went in earlier, yeah.” His normally gravelly voice, sounding deeper and more wrecked when he finally spoke. “Sorry for interrupting you, Mary.”

 

“Oh, please. It’s fine. I know it’s a little tougher now that Dean’s got work release and can’t walk home with you anymore. I know you’re just getting used to the new routine and all, don’t worry about it.” She smiled. She was right, she always was. The pair had walked home after school together every day since the first grade. Now, they were seniors and things are a little different. “Go to his room and rest. I’ll tell him you’re up there when he gets home.” She winked and tapped his shoulder with the back of her hand.

 

“Thank you, Mary.” Castiel turned and made his way to Dean’s room on the second floor. He threw his backpack next to Dean’s and thought back to the day. Cas thought back to the events in the day. Now that Dean has work release, Alistair has been slowly getting more and more abusive towards him. He’s elevated from name calling, to physically pushing him around. Today, he actually had the guts to punch and kick the shit out of him.

 

The reason? Castiel’s gay, and dating Dean.

 

He shook his head and touched a finger to the bruise forming around his eye. His eyes started to slip close, a sign he seriously needed to rest. Just as Mary said. Speaking of the Winchester mother, she lightly knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

 

“Hey, Castiel. I brought you some ice. If my mind wasn’t playing tricks on me, you need this. Don’t apply too much pressure.” She spoke, her kind voice filling the room. Cas sat up and walked over to meet her halfway through the bedroom.

 

“Thank you. I hadn’t thought of that.”

 

“That’s what I’m here for, sweetie. Rest up. Dean’ll be home in about half an hour if my math is right. Sleep until then.” She nodded at him and closed the door behind her. Man, did he appreciate that woman. She really is his second mother. He laid down in Dean’s bed robotically and placed the ice to balance over his eye as he drifted off to sleep.

 

-

 

Cas awoke to the sound of the front door slamming. Dean was home, he always slammed the front door; no matter how many times his mother reprimanded him for it. He kept his eyes closed and noticed the pack was significantly less cold, more like lukewarm or room temperature, and the ice was now water. He took the pack off his face and placed it on the floor beside the bed. He stayed where he was as he listened to Dean exclaim “What?” and stomp up the stairs quickly. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

 

Dean’s door swung open, more aggressively than Mary had earlier, and stepped into his room. He closed the door behind him and knelt beside Cas on the bed. He saw the melted ice pack on his floor and glared at it, not speaking yet. He angrily rubbed his forehead and looked at Cas’s face.

 

“Cas, what’s going on? I just came home to my mom telling me you came here crying and fuckin’ bruised up. I mean, what, what...?” He broke off and shook his head. Cas opened his eyes and turned to look at him, the discoloration near his eye clearly evident. Dean furrowed his brows and shook his head again.“What happened?”

 

“Alistair.” He breathed out and sat up on the bed. “He’s been, uh, bothering me. For a little while. Or quite a while.”

 

Dean sprung off the floor and sat up against him. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me? I could’ve prevented this shit.” He looked at the forming bruise under his eye and scoffed.

 

“Dean, it was not of import, not until recently, however.”

 

“What? Why would this not be important, Cas? Someone’s bothering my fuckin’ boyfriend, they’re gonna get a good ass kicking.” His volume increasing.

 

Cas dropped his head forward and spoke downward. “That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you. Dean, I didn’t want to drag you into all of this nonsense--”

 

“It’s not nonsense, it’s your well-being! You don’t cry, _ever_. You don’t think that shit worries me?” He yelled and tensed his shoulders. He took another glance at the defeated boy next to him and sighed. Scolding himself for raising his voice at the one person who never deserves that. He raised Cas’s chin and rested a hand on his neck. “I’m sorry for raising my voice, angel. It’s frustrating not being able to help you. I just can’t fucking believe Alistair would dare--”

 

Cas shut Dean up successfully with an abrupt kiss.

 

“Dean. I know.” He leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder as they both sighed. “Let’s just, watch a movie or something.”

 

Dean nodded. “You up to watching Star Trek?”

 

Cas nodded and grabbed the laptop from Dean’s nightstand. Starting up Netflix and Star Trek.

 

-

 

They were three episodes into season one, and in that time they had made a huge bowl of popcorn, loaded to the max with butter. As the fourth episode starts to play, Dean whoops, interrupting Castiel’s lip syncing of the introduction. Cas looks at him, slightly offended.

 

“What? I love this episode.”

 

Cas groaned and shook his head, shoving more popcorn into his mouth. Chewing and talking at the same time, saying “Why? I can’t believe you convinced me to watch this, I hate Kirk.”

 

“You _what_?” Dean gaped, it was Dean’s turn to be offended. “You hate the best Starfleet captain of _all time_?”

 

“He’s hardly the best Dean. Picard was the best, and you just won’t admit it. You’re too loyal to the original series.”

 

“Uh, no. Kirk was perfect. He was snarky and funny and brave and strong and not to mention the epic fight scene this episode has-”

 

“Dean, you’re a little too gay for William Shatner’s young self.”

 

“A lie! Cas-” Dean didn’t even have the chance to defend himself because Cas just kept going.

 

“Picard was the most intelligent and qualified Starfleet captain. He was patient and tactical, the poster boy for captains. ”

 

Dean gave him an impressive bitch face, “Captain Kirk is the best and you cannot convert me at all ever.”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow and shook his head, hitting play.

 

During episode five, they ran out of popcorn and were evidently exhausted. Dean angled his head down to watch Cas’s face where his cheek rested on Dean’s chest. He ran his hands through the black mop of hair.

 

_“Jim, when I feel friendship for you, I am ashamed.”_ Spock said, the show background noise now.

 

“I’m gonna call Bobby, ask him to change my hours. If I tell him what’s been happening he’ll be fine with it.”

 

_“You’ve got to hear me! We need a formula, we’ve gotta risk implosion!”_ Kirk yelled on the screen.

 

Cas looked up at Dean, surprised. “Dean, I can’t ask that of you.” He shook his head.

 

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” Dean smirked. “Besides, who else is gonna kick that asshole into shape.”

 

Cas laughed and pinched Dean’s nose. “I don’t want you starting fights.”

 

“I’m not, I’m finishing one. He started it.” Dean grabbed his hand off his nose and kissed his palm.

 

“Of course you are. I suppose I can live with that.” Cas leaned up and Dean met him with a soft press of lips.

 

“You’re gonna have to. Just like you’re gonna have to live with Kirk being the best.”

 

Cas groaned and slammed his forehead on Dean’s chest, feeling him shake with laughter.

 

_\- fin -_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !!
> 
> i have three other fics for destiel out:  
> You Got Cas? Our Cas? - where dean and cas match up on a dating app and confessions ensue  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710448  
> Pills - Angsty sad fic where dean catches cas about to kill himself  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050912  
> Let Me Write It Down For Him - drunk cas meets his attractive uber dean, super fluffy with a tiiiiny bit of crack  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017102
> 
> also i stand with dean on kirk being the best starfleet captain, y'all can fight me on that. >:|


End file.
